kohafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
312manual
Koha 3.12 手冊 毛慶禎譯自 Koha 3.12 Manual，2013年9月30日 Copyright © 2013 Nicole C. Engard/ByWater Solutions/BibLibre/毛慶禎 本手冊以GNU 通用公共授權條款第三版或更新的版本授權 非官方譯文參見 GNU 通用公共授權條款第三版附錄 目次 1 導論 Introduction 1.1 起點 Basics 1.2 建議 Recommendations 2 Administration 管理 2.1 整體系統偏好Global System Preferences 2.1.1 採訪Acquisitions 2.1.1.1 政策Policy 2.1.1.1.1 AcqCreateItem 2.1.1.1.2 AcqViewBaskets 2.1.1.1.3 BasketConfirmations 2.1.1.1.4 CurrencyFormat 2.1.1.1.5 gist 2.1.1.1.6 UniqueItemFields 2.1.1.2 列印Printing 2.1.1.2.1 OrderPdfFormat 2.1.2 管理Administration 2.1.2.1 集中認證服務 CAS Authentication 2.1.2.1.1 AllowPKIAuth 2.1.2.1.2 casAuthentication 2.1.2.1.3 casLogout 2.1.2.1.4 casServerUrl 2.1.2.2 介面選項 Interface options 2.1.2.2.1 DebugLevel 2.1.2.2.2 delimiter 2.1.2.2.3 KohaAdminEmailAddress 2.1.2.2.4 noItemTypeImages 2.1.2.2.5 virtualshelves 2.1.2.3 登入選項 Login options 2.1.2.3.1 AutoLocation 2.1.2.3.2 IndependantBranches 2.1.2.3.4 SessionStorage 2.1.2.3.5 timeout 2.1.2.4 Mozilla Persona 2.1.2.4.1 Persona 2.1.2.5 搜尋引擎Search Engine 2.1.2.5.1 SearchEngine 2.1.3 權威記錄Authorities 2.1.3.1 一般 General 2.1.3.1.1 AuthDisplayHierarchy 2.1.3.1.2 AutoCreateAuthorities 2.1.3.1.3 BiblioAddsAuthorities 2.1.3.1.4 dontmerge 2.1.3.1.5 MARCAuthorityControlField008 2.1.3.1.6 UNIMARCAuthorityField100 2.1.3.1.7 UseAuthoritiesForTracings 2.1.3.2 連結 Linker 2.1.3.2.1 CatalogModuleRelink 2.1.3.2.2 LinkerKeepStale 2.1.3.2.3 LinkerModule 2.1.3.2.4 LinkerOptions 2.1.3.2.5 LinkerRelink 2.1.4 編目Cataloging 2.1.4.1 顯示Display 2.1.4.1.1 authoritysep 2.1.4.1.2 hide_marc 2.1.4.1.3 IntranetBiblioDefaultView 2.1.4.1.4 ISBD 2.1.4.1.5 LabelMARCView 2.1.4.1.6 NotesBlacklist 2.1.4.1.7 OpacSuppression and OpacSuppressionByIPRange 2.1.4.1.8 SeparateHoldings & SeparateHoldingsBranch 2.1.4.1.9 URLLinkText 2.1.4.1.10 UseControlNumber 2.1.4.2 介面 Interface 2.1.4.2.1 advancedMARCeditor 2.1.4.2.2 DefaultClassificationSource 2.1.4.2.3 EasyAnalyticalRecords 2.1.4.3 記錄結構 Record Structure 2.1.4.3.1 AlternateHoldingsField & AlternateHoldingsSeparator 2.1.4.3.2 autoBarcode 2.1.4.3.3 DefaultLanguageField008 2.1.4.3.4 item-level_itypes 2.1.4.3.5 itemcallnumber 2.1.4.3.6 marcflavour 2.1.4.3.7 MARCOrgCode 2.1.4.3.8 NewItemsDefaultLocation 2.1.4.3.9 PrefillItem 2.1.4.3.10 SubfieldsToUseWhenPrefill 2.1.4.3.11 z3950NormalizeAuthor & z3950AuthorAuthFields 2.1.4.4 書標 Spine Labels 2.1.4.4.1 SpineLabelAutoPrint 2.1.4.4.2 SpineLabelFormat 2.1.4.4.3 SpineLabelShowPrintOnBibDetails 2.1.5 流通Circulation 2.1.5.1 還入政策 Check in Policy 2.1.5.1.1 BlockReturnOfWithdrawnItems 2.1.5.2 借出政策 Check out Policy 2.1.5.2.1 AgeRestrictionMarker 2.1.5.2.2 AgeRestrictionOverride 2.1.5.2.3 AllFinesNeedOverride 2.1.5.2.4 AllowFineOverride 2.1.5.2.5 AllowItemsOnHoldCheckout 2.1.5.2.6 AllowNotForLoanOverride 2.1.5.2.7 AllowRenewalLimitOverride 2.1.5.2.8 AllowReturnToBranch 2.1.5.2.9 AutomaticItemReturn 2.1.5.2.10 CircControl 2.1.5.2.11 HomeOrHoldingBranch 2.1.5.2.12 HomeOrHoldingBranchReturn 2.1.5.2.13 InProcessingToShelvingCart 2.1.5.2.14 IssuingInProcess 2.1.5.2.15 IssueLostItem 2.1.5.2.16 ManInvInNoissuesCharge 2.1.5.2.17 maxoutstanding 2.1.5.2.18 noissuescharge 2.1.5.2.19 OverduesBlockCirc 2.1.5.2.20 OverdueNoticeBcc 2.1.5.2.21 PrintNoticesMaxLines 2.1.5.2.22 RenewalPeriodBase 2.1.5.2.23 RenewalSendNotice 2.1.5.2.24 RentalsInNoissuesCharge 2.1.5.2.25 ReturnBeforeExpiry 2.1.5.2.26 ReturnToShelvingCart 2.1.5.2.27 TransfersMaxDaysWarning 2.1.5.2.28 UseBranchTransferLimits & BranchTransferLimitsType 2.1.5.2.29 useDaysMode 2.1.5.2.30 UseTransportCostMatrix 2.1.5.3 罰款政策 Fines Policy 2.1.5.3.1 finesCalendar 2.1.5.3.2 FinesIncludeGracePeriod 2.1.5.3.3 finesMode 2.1.5.3.4 RefundLostItemFeeOnReturnfinesMode 2.1.5.4 預約政策 Holds Policy 2.1.5.4.1 AllowHoldDateInFuture 2.1.5.4.2 AllowHoldsOnDamagedItems 2.1.5.4.3 AllowHoldsOnPatronsPossessions 2.1.5.4.4 AllowHoldPolicyOverride 2.1.5.4.5 AllowOnShelfHolds 2.1.5.4.6 AutoResumeSuspendedHolds 2.1.5.4.7 canreservefromotherbranches 2.1.5.4.8 decreaseLoanHighHolds, decreaseLoanHighHoldsDuration and decreaseLoanHighHoldsValue 2.1.5.4.9 DisplayMultiPlaceHold 2.1.5.4.10 emailLibrarianWhenHoldIsPlaced 2.1.5.4.11 ExpireReservesMaxPickUpDelay 2.1.5.4.12 ExpireReservesMaxPickUpDelayCharge 2.1.5.4.13 maxreserves . 2.1.5.4.14 OPACAllowHoldDateInFuture 2.1.5.4.15 OPACAllowUserToChooseBranch 2.1.5.4.16 ReservesControlBranch 2.1.5.4.17 ReservesMaxPickUpDelay 2.1.5.4.18 ReservesNeedReturns 2.1.5.4.19 StaticHoldsQueueWeight & RandomizeHoldsQueueWeight 2.1.5.4.20 SuspendHoldsIntranet 2.1.5.4.21 SuspendHoldsOpac 2.1.5.5 介面 Interface 2.1.5.5.1 AllowAllMessageDeletion 2.1.5.5.2 CircAutocompl 2.1.5.5.3 CircAutoPrintQuickSlip 2.1.5.5.4 FilterBeforeOverdueReport 2.1.5.5.5 FineNotifyAtCheckin 2.1.5.5.6 DisplayClearScreenButton 2.1.5.5.7 ExportRemoveFields 2.1.5.5.8 ExportWithCsvProfile. 2.1.5.5.9 HoldsToPullStartDate. 2.1.5.5.10 itemBarcodeInputFilter 2.1.5.5.11 NoticeCSS . 2.1.5.5.12 numReturnedItemsToShow . 2.1.5.5.13 previousIssuesDefaultSortOrder 2.1.5.5.14 RecordLocalUseOnReturn 2.1.5.5.15 soundon 2.1.5.5.16 SpecifyDueDate 2.1.5.5.17 todaysIssuesDefaultSortOrder 2.1.5.5.18 UpdateTotalIssuesOnCirc 2.1.5.5.19 UseTablesortForCirc 2.1.5.5.20 WaitingNotifyAtCheckin 2.1.5.6 自助借出 Self Check out 2.1.5.6.1 AllowSelfCheckReturns 2.1.5.6.2 AutoSelfCheckAllowed, AutoSelfCheckID & AutoSelfCheckPass 2.1.5.6.3 SCOUserCSS 2.1.5.6.4 SCOUserJS 2.1.5.6.5 SelfCheckHelpMessage 2.1.5.6.6 SelfCheckoutByLogin 2.1.5.6.7 SelfCheckTimeout 2.1.5.6.8 ShowPatronImageInWebBasedSelfCheck 2.1.5.6.9 WebBasedSelfCheck 2.1.6 建立者Creators 2.1.6.1 讀者證 Patron Cards 2.1.6.1.1 Image Limit 2.1.7 強化內容Enhanced Content 2.1.7.1 整體 All 2.1.7.1.1 FRBRizeEditions 2.1.7.1.2 OPACFRBRizeEditions 2.1.7.2 亞馬遜書店 Amazon 2.1.7.2.1 AmazonAssocTag 2.1.7.2.2 AmazonCoverImages. 2.1.7.2.3 AmazonLocale. 2.1.7.2.4 OPACAmazonCoverImages 2.1.7.3 法國國家圖書館 Babelthèque . 2.1.7.3.1 Babeltheque 2.1.7.3.2 Babeltheque_url_js 2.1.7.3.3 Babeltheque_url_update 2.1.7.4 貝克與泰勒書店 Baker & Taylor 2.1.7.4.1 BakerTaylorEnabled 2.1.7.4.2 BakerTaylorBookstoreURL 2.1.7.4.3 BakerTaylorUsername & BakerTaylorPassword 2.1.7.5 谷歌 Google 2.1.7.5.1 GoogleJackets 2.1.7.6 HTML5 Media 2.1.7.6.1 HTML5MediaEnabled 2.1.7.6.2 HTML5MediaExtensions 2.1.7.7 IDreamLibraries 2.1.7.7.1 IDreamBooksReadometer 2.1.7.7.2 IDreamBooksResults 2.1.7.7.3 IDreamBooksReviews 2.1.7.8 圖書館事務 LibraryThing. 2.1.7.8.1 ThingISBN 2.1.7.8.2 LibraryThingForLibrariesEnabled 2.1.7.8.3 LibraryThingForLibrariesID 2.1.7.8.4 LibraryThingForLibrariesTabbedView 2.1.7.9 本地封面 Local Cover Images 2.1.7.9.1 AllowMultipleCovers. 2.1.7.9.2 LocalCoverImages 2.1.7.9.3 OPACLocalCoverImages 2.1.7.10 Novelist Select 2.1.7.10.1 NovelistSelectEnabled 2.1.7.10.2 NovelistSelectProfile & NovelistSelectPassword 2.1.7.10.3 NovelistSelectView 2.1.7.11 OCLC 2.1.7.11.1 XISBN 2.1.7.11.2 OCLCAffiliateID 2.1.7.11.3 XISBNDailyLimit 2.1.7.12 Open Library 2.1.7.12.1 OpenLibraryCovers 2.1.7.13 Plugins 2.1.7.13.1 UseKohaPlugins 2.1.7.14 Syndetics 2.1.7.14.1 SyndeticsEnabled. 2.1.7.14.2 SyndeticsClientCode 2.1.7.14.3 SyndeticsCoverImages & SyndeticsCoverImageSize 2.1.7.14.4 SyndeticsAuthorNotes 2.1.7.14.5 SyndeticsAwards 2.1.7.14.6 SyndeticsEditions. 2.1.7.14.7 SyndeticsExcerpt 2.1.7.14.8 SyndeticsReviews. 2.1.7.14.9 SyndeticsSeries 2.1.7.14.10 SyndeticsSummary 2.1.7.14.11 SyndeticsTOC 2.1.7.15 標籤 Tagging 2.1.7.15.1 TagsEnabled 2.1.7.15.2 TagsModeration 2.1.7.15.3 TagsShowOnList 2.1.7.15.4 TagsInputOnList 2.1.7.15.5 TagsShowOnDetail 2.1.7.15.6 TagsInputOnDetail 2.1.7.15.7 TagsExternalDictionary 2.1.8 國際化/在地化I18N/L10N 2.1.8.1 alphabet 2.1.8.2 CalendarFirstDayOfWeek 2.1.8.3 dateformat 2.1.8.4 language 2.1.8.5 opaclanguages 2.1.8.6 opaclanguagesdisplay 2.1.8.7 TimeFormat 2.1.9 個別化Local Use 12.1.10 記錄檔Logs 2.1.10.1 權威記錄檔 Authorities Log 2.1.10.2 讀者記錄檔 Borrowers Log 2.1.10.3 編目記錄檔 Cataloguing Log 2.1.10.4 罰款記錄檔 Fines Log 2.1.10.5 流通記錄檔 Issue Log 2.1.10.6 訊息記錄檔 Letter Log. 2.1.10.7 還入記錄檔 Return Log 2.1.10.8 採訪記錄檔 Subscription Log 21.1.11 線上公用目錄OPAC . 2.1.11.1 外觀Appearace 2.1.11.1.1 AuthorisedValueImages 2.1.11.1.2 BiblioDefaultView 2.1.11.1.3 COinSinOPACResults 2.1.11.1.4 DisplayOPACiconsXSLT 2.1.11.1.5 hidelostitems 2.1.11.1.6 HighlightOwnItemsOnOPAC & HighlightOwnItemsOnOPACWhich 2.1.11.1.7 LibraryName 2.1.11.1.8 OpacAddMastheadLibraryPulldown 2.1.11.1.9 OPACBaseURL 2.1.11.1.10 opaccolorstylesheet 2.1.11.1.11 opaccredits 2.1.11.1.12 OPACDisplay856uAsImage 2.1.11.1.13 OpacExportOptions 2.1.11.1.14 OpacFavicon 2.1.11.1.15 opacheader 2.1.11.1.16 OpacHighlightedWords 2.1.11.1.17 OpacKohaUrl 2.1.11.1.18 opaclayoutstylesheet 2.1.11.1.19 OpacMaintenance 2.1.11.1.20 OpacMainUserBlock 2.1.11.1.21 OpacMainUserBlockMobile 2.1.11.1.22 OPACMobileUserCSS 2.1.11.1.23 OPACMySummaryHTML 2.1.11.1.24 OpacNav 2.1.11.1.25 OpacNavBottom 2.1.11.1.26 OpacNavRight 2.1.11.1.27 OPACNoResultsFound 2.1.11.1.28 OpacPublic 2.1.11.1.29 OPACResultsSidebar 2.1.11.1.30 OPACSearchForTitleIn 2.1.11.1.31 OpacSeparateHoldings & OpacSeparateHoldingsBranch 2.1.11.1.32 OPACShowBarcode 2.1.11.1.33 OPACShowCheckoutName 2.1.11.1.34 OpacShowFiltersPulldownMobile 2.1.11.1.35 OPACShowHoldQueueDetails 2.1.11.1.36 OpacShowLibrariesPulldownMobile 2.1.11.1.37 OpacShowRecentComments 2.1.11.1.38 OPACShowUnusedAuthorities 2.1.11.1.39 opacsmallimage 2.1.11.1.40 OpacStarRatings 2.1.11.1.41 opacthemes 2.1.11.1.42 OPACURLOpenInNewWindow 2.1.11.1.43 OPACUserCSS 2.1.11.1.44 opacuserjs 2.1.11.1.45 OPACXSLTDetailsDisplay 2.1.11.1.46 OPACXSLTResultsDisplay 2.1.11.2 特色 Features 2.1.11.2.1 numSearchRSSResults 2.1.11.2.2 OpacAuthorities 2.1.11.2.3 opacbookbag 2.1.11.2.4 OpacBrowser 2.1.11.2.5 OpacBrowseResults 2.1.11.2.6 OpacCloud 2.1.11.2.7 OPACFinesTab 2.1.11.2.8 OpacItemLocation 2.1.11.2.9 OpacPasswordChange 2.1.11.2.10 OPACPatronDetails 2.1.11.2.11 OPACpatronimage 2.1.11.2.12 OPACPopupAuthorsSearch 2.1.11.2.13 OpacTopissue 2.1.11.2.14 opacuserlogin 2.1.11.2.15 QuoteOfTheDay 2.1.11.2.16 RequestOnOpac 2.1.11.2.17 reviewson 2.1.11.2.18 ShowReviewer 2.1.11.2.19 ShowReviewerPhoto 2.1.11.2.20 SocialNetworks 2.1.11.2.21 suggestion 2.1.11.3 政策 Policy 2.1.11.3.1 AllowPurchaseSuggestionBranchChoice 2.1.11.3.2 OpacAllowPublicListCreation 2.1.11.3.3 OpacAllowSharingPrivateLists 2.1.11.3.4 OPACFineNoRenewals 2.1.11.3.5 OpacHiddenItems 2.1.11.3.6 OPACItemHolds 2.1.11.3.7 OpacRenewalAllowed 2.1.11.3.8 OpacRenewalBranch 2.1.11.3.9 OPACViewOthersSuggestions 2.1.11.3.10SearchMyLibraryFirst 2.1.11.3.11singleBranchMode 2.1.11.4 隱私 Privacy 2.1.11.4.1 AnonSuggestions 2.1.11.4.2 AnonymousPatron 2.1.11.4.3 EnableOpacSearchHistory 2.1.11.4.4 OPACPrivacy 2.1.11.4.5 opacreadinghistory 2.1.11.4.6 TrackClicks 2.1.11.5 自助註冊 Self Registration 2.1.11.5.1 PatronSelfRegistration 2.1.11.5.2 PatronSelfRegistrationAdditionalInstructions 2.1.11.5.3 PatronSelfRegistrationBorrowerMandatoryField 2.1.11.5.4 PatronSelfRegistrationBorrowerUnwantedField 2.1.11.5.5 PatronSelfRegistrationDefaultCategory 2.1.11.5.6 PatronSelfRegistrationExpireTemporaryAccountsDelay 2.1.11.5.7 PatronSelfRegistrationVerifyByEmail 2.1.11.6 瀏覽書架 Shelf Browser 2.1.11.6.1 OPACShelfBrowser 2.1.11.6.2 ShelfBrowserUsesCcode 2.1.11.6.3 ShelfBrowserUsesHomeBranch 2.1.11.6.4 ShelfBrowserUsesLocation 2.1.12 讀者Patrons 2.1.12.1 AddPatronLists 2.1.12.2 Auto Email Opac User 2.1.12.3 AutoEmailPrimaryAddress 2.1.12.4 autoMemberNum 2.1.12.5 BorrowerMandatoryField 2.1.12.6 borrowerRelationship 2.1.12.7 BorrowerRenewalPeriodBase 2.1.12.8 BorrowersTitles 2.1.12.9 BorrowerUnwantedField 2.1.12.10 checkdigit 2.1.12.11 EnableBorrowerFiles 2.1.12.12 EnhancedMessagingPreferences 2.1.12.13 ExtendedPatronAttributes 2.1.12.14 intranetreadinghistory 2.1.12.15 MaxFine 2.1.12.16 memberofinstitution 2.1.12.17minPasswordLength 2.1.12.18NotifyBorrowerDeparture 2.1.12.19 patronimages 2.1.12.20 PatronsPerPage 2.1.12.21 SMSSendDriver 2.1.12.22 StatisticsFields 2.1.12.23 TalkingTechItivaPhoneNotification 2.1.12.24uppercasesurnames 2.1.13 搜尋Searching 2.1.13.1 特色 Features 2.1.13.1.1 IncludeSeeFromInSearches 2.1.13.1.2 OpacGroupResults 2.1.13.1.3 QueryAutoTruncate 2.1.13.1.4 QueryFuzzy 2.1.13.1.5 QueryStemming 2.1.13.1.6 QueryWeightFields 2.1.13.1.7 TraceCompleteSubfields 1.1.13.1.8 TraceSubjectSubdivisions. 1.1.13.1.9 UseICU 2.1.13.1.10 UseQueryParser 2.1.13.2 顯示結果 Results Display 1.1.13.2.1 defaultSortField & defaultSortOrder 1.1.13.2.2 displayFacetCount 1.1.13.2.3 FacetLabelTruncationLength 1.1.13.2.4 maxItemsInSearchResults 1.1.13.2.5 maxRecordsForFacets 1.1.13.2.6 numSearchResults 1.1.13.2.7 OPACdefaultSortField & OPACdefaultSortOrder 1.1.13.2.8 OPACItemsResultsDisplay 1.1.13.2.9 OPACnumSearchResults 2.1.13.3 搜尋表單 Search Form 1.1.13.3.1 AdvancedSearchTypes 1.1.13.3.2 expandedSearchOption 2.1.13.3.3 IntranetNumbersPreferPhrase 2.1.13.3.4 OPACNumbersPreferPhrase 2.1.14 期刊Serials 1.1.14.1 opacSerialDefaultTab 1.1.14.2 OPACSerialIssueDisplayCount 1.1.14.3 RenewSerialAddsSuggestion 1.1.14.4 RoutingListAddReserves 1.1.14.5 RoutingListNote 1.1.14.6 RoutingSerials 1.1.14.7 StaffSerialIssueDisplayCount 1.1.14.8 SubscriptionDuplicateDroppedInput 1.1.14.9 SubscriptionHistory 2.1.15 館員介面Staff Client 2.1.15.1 外觀 Appearance 2.1.15.1.1 Display856uAsImage 2.1.15.1.2 DisplayIconsXSLT 2.1.15.1.3 intranet_includes 2.1.15.1.4 intranetcolorstylesheet 2.1.15.1.5 IntranetFavicon 2.1.15.1.6 IntranetmainUserblock 2.1.15.1.7 IntranetNav 2.1.15.1.8 IntranetSlipPrinterJS 2.1.15.1.9 intranetstylesheet 2.1.15.1.10 IntranetUserCSS 2.1.15.1.11 intranetuserjs 2.1.15.1.12 SlipCSS 2.1.15.1.13 StaffAuthorisedValueImages 2.1.15.1.14 staffClientBaseURL 2.1.15.1.15 template 2.1.15.1.16 XSLTDetailsDisplay 2.1.15.1.17 XSLTResultsDisplay 2.1.15.1.18 yuipath 2.1.15.2 選項 Options 2.1.15.2.1 HidePatronName 2.1.15.2.2 intranetbookbag 2.1.15.2.3 viewISBD 2.1.15.2.4 viewLabeledMARC 2.1.15.2.5 viewMARC 2.1.16 網頁服務Web Services 1.1.16.1 ILS-DI 1.1.16.1.1 ILS-DI 1.1.16.1.2 ILS-DI:AuthorizedIPs 1.1.16.2 OAI-PMH 1.1.16.2.1 OAI-PMH 1.1.16.2.2 OAI-PMH:archiveID 1.1.16.2.3 OAI-PMH:AutoUpdateSets 1.1.16.2.4 OAI-PMH:ConfFile 1.1.16.2.5 OAI-PMH:MaxCount 2.2 基本參數Basic Parameters 2.2.1 圖書館、分館與群組Libraries & Groups 2.2.1.1 新增圖書館 Adding a Library 2.2.1.2 編輯/刪除圖書館 Editing/Deleting a Library 2.2.1.3 新增群組 Adding a group 2.2.1.3.1 搜尋群組 Search Domain Groups 2.2.1.3.2 圖書館屬性群組Library Property Groups 2.2.2 館藏類型Item Types 2.2.2.1 新增館藏類型 Adding Item Types 2.2.2.2 編輯館藏類型 Editing Item Types 2.2.2.3 刪除館藏類型 Deleting Item Types 2.2.3 容許值Authorized Values 2.2.3.1 既有容許值 Existing Values 2.2.3.2 新增容許值範圍 Add new Authorized Value Category 2.2.3.3 新增容許值 Add new Authorized Value 2.3 讀者與流通Patrons & Circulation 2.3.1 讀者類型Patron Categories 2.3.1.1 新增讀者類型 Adding a patron category 2.3.2 流通與罰款規則Circulation and Fine Rules 2.3.2.1 預設流通規則 Default Circulation Rules 2.3.2.2 預設借出與預約政策 Default Checkouts and Hold Policy 2.3.2.3 讀者借出 Check outs Per Patron 2.3.2.4 館藏借出政策 Item Hold Policies 2.3.3 讀者屬性類型Patron Attribute Types 2.3.3.1 新增讀者屬性 Adding Patron Attributes 2.3.3.2 編輯/刪除讀者屬性 Editing/Deleting Patron Attributes 2.3.4 圖書館轉移限制Library Transfer Limits 2.3.5 轉移費用矩陣 Transport cost matrix 2.3.6 館藏流通提示Item Circulation Alerts 2.3.7 縣市與鄉鎮Cities and Towns 2.3.7.1 新增縣市 Adding a City 2.3.7.2 檢視縣市 Viewing Cities on Patron Add Form 2.3.8 道路類型Road Types 2.3.8.1 新增道路類型 Adding Road Types 2.3.8.2 檢視道路類型 Viewing Road Types on Patron Add form 2.4 編目管理Catalog Administration 2.4.1 MARC 書目框架MARC Bibliographic Frameworks 2.4.1.1 新增框架 Add New Framework 2.4.1.2 編輯框架 Edit Existing Frame works 2.4.1.3 新增框架分欄 Add subfields to Frameworks 2.4.1.4 編輯框架分欄 Edit Framework Subfields 2.4.1.5 匯入/匯出框架 Import/Export Frameworks 2.4.1.5.1 匯出框架 Export Framework 2.4.1.5.2 匯入框架 Import Framework 2.4.2 Koha 至 MARC 對照表Koha to MARC Mapping 2.4.3 鍵詞至 MARC 對照表Keywords to MARC Mapping 2.4.4 MARC 書目框架測試MARC Bibliographic Framework Test 2.4.5 權威記錄類型Authority Types 2.4.6 分類法來源Classification Sources 2.4.6.1 新增/編輯分類法來源 Adding/Editing Classification Sources 2.4.6.2 分類法排序規則 Classification Filing Rules 2.4.7 書目記錄對照規則Record Matching Rules 2.4.7.1 記錄對照規則：控制號 Sample Record Matching Rule: Control Number 2.4.8 OAI Sets Configuration 2.4.8.1 Create a set 2.4.8.2 Modify/Delete a set 2.4.8.3 Define mappings 2.4.8.4 Build sets 2.5 採購Acquisitions 2.5.1 幣別與匯率Currencies and Exchange Rates 2.5.2 預算Budgets 2.5.2.1 新增預算Add a budget 2.5.3 基金Funds 2.5.3.1 新增基金Add a Fund 2.5.3.2 規畫預算 Budget Planning 2.6 其他參數Additional Parameters 2.6.1 Z39.50 伺服器Z39.50 Servers 2.6.1.1 新增Z39.50 伺服器Add a Z39.50 Target 2.6.1.2 建議Z39.50 伺服器Suggested Z39.50 Targets 2.6.2 您的意思是？Did you mean? 3 Tools 工具 3.1 讀者與流通Patrons and Circulation 3.1.1 評論Comments 3.1.2 匯入讀者Patron Import 3.1.2.1 新增讀者檔 Creating Patron File 3.1.2.2 匯入讀者 Importing Patrons 3.1.3 通知＆收條Notices & Slips 3.1.3.1 新增通知＆收條Adding Notices & Slips 3.1.3.1.1 逾期通知＆收條Overdue Notice Markup 3.1.3.2 既有通知＆收條Existing Notices & Slips 3.1.4 逾期通知/啟動狀態Overdue Notice / Status Triggers 3.1.5 新增讀者證Patron Card Creator 3.1.5.1 模版 Templates 3.1.5.1.1 新增模版 Add a Template 3.1.5.2 設定檔 Profiles 3.1.5.2.1 新增設定檔 Add a Profile 3.1.5.3 布局 Layouts 3.1.5.3.1 新增布局 Add a Layout 3.1.5.4 批次 Batches 3.1.5.4.1 新增批次 Add a Batch 3.1.5.5 管理圖檔 Manage Images 3.1.6 讀者(匿名，整批刪除) Patrons(anonymize, bulk-delete) 3.1.7 批次修改讀者Batch patron modification 3.1.8 標籤Tag Moderation 3.1.9 上傳讀者照片Upload Patron Images 3.2 目錄Catalog. 3.2.1 批次修改館藏Batch item modification 3.2.2 批次刪除館藏Batch item deletion 3.2.3 匯出資料(機讀編目格式 & 權威資料) Export Data (MARC & Authorities) 3.2.3.1 匯出書目記錄 Export Bibliographic Records 3.2.3.2 匯出權威記錄 Export Authority Records 3.2.4 盤點館藏Inventory / Stocktaking 3.2.5 新增標籤Label Creator 3.2.5.1 模版 Templates 3.2.5.1.1 新增模版 Add a Template 3.2.5.2 設定檔 Profiles 3.2.5.2.1 新增設定檔 Add a Profile 3.2.5.3 布局 Layouts 3.2.5.3.1 新增布局Add a Layout 3.2.5.4 批次 Batches 3.2.5.4.1 新增批次 Add a Batch 3.2.6 書標快速產生器Quick Spine Label Creator 3.2.7 待匯入MARC記錄Stage MARC Records for Import 3.2.8 管理待處理MARC記錄Staged MARC Record Management 3.2.9 上傳在地封面Upload Local Cover Image 3.3 其他工具Additional Tools 3.3.1 行事曆Calendar 3.3.1.1 新增事件 Adding Events 3.3.1.2 編輯事件 Editing Events 3.3.1.3 其他說明Additional Help 3.3.2 CSV 設定檔CSV Profiles 3.3.2.1 新增CSV 設定檔 Add CSV Profiles 3.3.2.2 修改CSV 設定檔 Modify CSV Profiles 3.3.2.3 使用CSV 設定檔 Using CSV Profiles 3.3.3 檢視記錄檔Log Viewer 3.3.4 最新消息News 3.3.5 工作排程Task Scheduler 3.3.5.1 解決問題Trouble shooting 3.3.6 歷史上的今天編輯器Quote of the Day(QOTD) Editor 3.3.6.1 新增引句Add a Quote 3.3.6.2 編輯/刪除引句 Edit/Delete a Quote 3.3.6.3 匯入引句 Import Quotes 4 Patrons 讀者 4.1 新增讀者Add a new patron 4.2 新增館員讀者Add a Staff Patron 4.3 新增統計讀者Add a Statistical Patron 4.4 抄錄讀者資料Duplicate a Patron 4.5 編輯讀者Editing Patrons 4.6 管理讀者自助編輯 Manging Patron Self Edits 4.7 讀者權限Patron Permissions 4.7.1 設定讀者權限Setting Patron Permissions 4.7.2 讀者權限內容Patron Permissions Defined 4.7.2.1 Granular Circulate Permissions 4.7.2.2 Granular Parameters Permissions 4.7.2.3 Granular Holds Permissions 4.7.2.4 Granular Cataloging Permissions 4.7.2.5 Granular Acquisitions Permissions 4.7.2.6 Granular Serials Permissions 4.7.2.7 Granular Tools Permissions 4.7.2.8 Granular Reports Permissions 4.7.2.9 Granular Plugins Permissions 4.8讀者資訊Patron Information 4.8.1 借出Check Out 4.8.2 詳情Details 4.8.2.1 流通摘要 Circulation Summary 4.8.3 罰款Fines 4.8.3.1 罰款 Charging Fines/Fees 4.8.3.2 付款/保留罰款 Pay/Reverse Fines 4.8.3.3 新增人工收據 Creating Manual Invoices 4.8.3.4 新增人工額度 Creating Manual Credits 4.8.3.5 列印收據 Printing Invoices 4.8.4 傳閱清單 Routing Lists 4.8.5 借出記錄Circulation History 4.8.6 修改記錄Modification Log 4.8.7 通知Notices 4.8.8 統計Statistics 4.8.9 檔案Files 4.9 搜尋讀者Patron Search 5 流通Circulation 5.1 借出Check Out (Issuing) 5.1.1 借出館藏Checking Items Out 5.1.1.1 列印收條Printing Receipts 5.1.1.2 清除讀者資訊Clear Patron Information 5.1.2 借出訊息Check Out Messages 5.1.3 借出警示Check Out Warnings 5.2 續借Renewing 5.3 還入Check In (Returning) 5.3.1 還入館藏Checking Items In 5.3.2 還入訊息Check In Messages 5.4 流通訊息Circulation Messages 5.4.1 設定訊息Setting up Messages 5.4.2 新增訊息Adding a Message 5.4.3 檢視訊息Viewing Messages 5.5 預約Holds 5.5.1 館員代為預約Placing Holds in Staff Client 5.5.2 管理預約Managing Holds 5.5.3 預約到館Receiving Holds 5.6 轉移館藏Transfers 5.7 設定圖書館Set Library 5.8 快速編目Fast Add Cataloging 5.9 流通報表Circulation Reports 5.9.1 預約順位Holds Queue 5.9.2 預約狀態Holds to pull 5.9.3 預約到館待提取Holds awaiting pick up 5.9.4 預約比率Hold ratios 5.9.5 轉移至預約館Transfers to receive 5.9.6 逾期Overdues 5.9.7 逾期罰款Overdues with fines 5.10 追蹤館內使用Tracking In house Use 5.11 處理中/書車位置In Processing/Book Cart Locations 5.12 自助借出Self Checkout 5.13 離線流通功能Offline Circulation Utility 5.13.1 Firefox 外掛程式Firefox Plugin 5.13.2 Offline Circ Tool for Windows 5.13.3 上傳離線流通檔案Upload Offline Circ File 6 編目Cataloging 6.1 書目記錄Bibliographic Records 6.1.1 新增記錄Adding Records 6.1.2 新增分析記錄Adding Analytic Records 6.1.2.1 快速分析 Easy Analytics 6.1.2.2 強化分析流程 Analytics Enhanced Workflow 6.1.2.3 編輯分析 Editing Analytics 6.1.3 編輯記錄Editing Records 6.1.4 複製記錄Duplicating Records 6.1.5 合併記錄Merging Records 6.1.6 刪除記錄 Deleting Records 6.2 館藏記錄Item Records 6.2.1 新增館藏Adding Items 6.2.2 編輯館藏Editing Items 6.2.2.1 快速更新館藏狀態Quick Item Status Updates 6.2.3 館藏資訊Item Information 6.2.4 移動館藏Moving Items 6.2.5 刪除館藏Deleting Items 6.2.6 館藏流通記錄Item Specific Circulation History 6.3 權威記錄Authorities 6.3.1 新增權威記錄Adding Authorities 6.3.2 搜尋權威記錄Searching Authorities 6.3.3 編輯權威記錄Editing Authorities 6.4 編目準則Cataloging Guides 6.4.1 書目記錄編目懶人包Bibliographic Record Cataloging Cheat Sheet 6.4.2 館藏/預約記錄編目準則Item/Holdings Record Cataloging Guide 6.4.3 處理採訪中與預約館藏Handling On Order Items and Holds 7 期刊Serials 7.1 新訂Add a subscription 7.2 簽收Receive Issues 7.3 新增傳閱清單Createa Routing List 7.4 從館員介面訂閱Subscriptions in Staff Client 7.5 線上公用目錄訂閱Subscriptions in OPAC 7.6 催缺Claim Late Serials 7.7 訂閱到期Check Serial Expiration 7.8 續訂Renewing Serials 7.9 搜尋期刊Searching Serials 8 採訪Acquisitions 8.1 設定Setup 8.2 代理商Vendors 8.2.1 新增代理商Add a Vendor 8.2.2 檢視/編輯代理商View/Edit a Vendor 8.2.3 代理商合約Vendor Contracts 8.2.3.1 新增合約Add a Contract 8.3 管理推薦Managing Suggestions 8.4 編製訂單Placing Orders 8.4.1 新增採購籃Createa basket 8.4.2 新增採購籃群組Create a basket group 8.4.3 列印採購籃Printing baskets 8.5 採購到館Receiving Orders 8.6 發票Invoices 8.7 催缺Claims & Late Orders 8.8 搜尋採訪Acquisition Searches 8.9 追蹤預算/基金Budget/Fund Tracking 9 虛擬書架與借出籃Lists & Cart 9.1 虛擬書架Lists 9.1.1 新增虛擬書架Create a List 9.1.2 加入虛擬書架Add to a List 9.1.3 檢視虛擬書架Viewing Lists 9.1.4 經由虛擬書架合併書目記錄Merging Bibliographic Records Via Lists 9.2 借出籃Cart 10 報表Reports 10.1 客製化報表Custom Reports 10.1.1 新增客製化報表Add Custom Report 10.1.1.1 報表精靈Guided Report Wizard 10.1.1.2 從SQL 建立報表Report from SQL 10.1.1.3 複製報表 Duplicate Report 10.1.2 編輯客製化報表Edit Custom Reports 10.1.3 執行客製化報表Running Custom Reports 10.2 統計報表Statistics Reports 10.2.1 採訪統計Acquisitions Statistics 10.2.2 讀者統計Patron Statistics 10.3 編目統計Catalog Statistics 10.2.4 流通統計Circulation Statistics 10.2.4.1 追蹤館內使用Tracking in house use 10.2.5 期刊統計Serials Statistics 10.2.6 預約統計Holds Statistics 10.2.7 借出最多的讀者Patrons with the most check outs 10.2.8 借出最多的館藏Most Circulated Items 10.2.9 不曾借出的讀者Patrons with no check outs 10.2.10 不曾借出的館藏Items with no check outs 10.2.11 館藏類型統計Catalog by Item Type 10.2.12 遺失館藏Lost Items 10.2.13 平均借出時間Average Loan Time 10.3 報表字典Report Dictionary 11 線上公用目錄OPAC 11.1 搜尋結果Search Results 11.1.1 檢視結果Results Overview 11.1.2 縮小搜尋Filters 11.1.3 搜尋 RSS Search RSS Feeds 11.2 書目記錄Bibliographic Record 11.3 虛擬書架與借出籃Lists & Cart 11.3.1 虛擬書架Lists 11.3.1.1 新增虛擬書架Creating Lists 11.3.1.2 加入虛擬書架Adding titles to Lists 11.3.1.3 檢視虛擬書架Viewing Lists Contents 11.3.1.4 管理虛擬書架Managing Lists 11.3.2 借出籃Cart 11.3.2.1 加入借出籃Adding titles to the Cart 11.3.2.2 管理借出籃Managing the Cart 11.4 預約Placing Holds 11.5 強化內容Enhanced Content 11.5.1 標籤Tagging 11.5.2 評論Comments 11.5.3 附加元件 Zotero Zotero 11.5.4 客製化 RSS Custom RSS Feeds 11.6 OPAC自助註冊 OPAC Self Registration 11.7 我的帳號My Account 11.7.1 我的摘要My Summary 11.7.2 讀者標幟Patron Flags 11.7.3 我的罰款My Fines 11.7.4 我的詳情My Details 11.7.5 我的標籤My Tags 11.7.6 變更密碼Change My Password 11.7.7 我的搜尋記錄My Search History 11.7.8 我的借閱記錄My Reading History 11.7.9 我的隱私My Privacy 11.7.10 我的採訪建議My Purchase Suggestions 11.7.11 我的訊息My Messaging 11.7.12 我的虛擬書架My Lists 11.8 採訪建議Purchase Suggestions 11.9 行動線上公用目錄Mobile OPAC 12 搜尋Searching 12.1 進階搜尋指令Advanced Search Prefixes 12.2搜尋準則 Guide to Searching 12.2.1 索引與搜尋說明Indexing and Searching Description 12.2.2 索引組態Indexing Configuration 12.2.3 基本搜尋Basic Searching 12.2.4 進階搜尋Advanced Searching 12.2.5 通用指令語言搜尋Common Command Language Searching 12.2.5.1 索引Indexes 12.2.5.1.1 讀者範例Audience Examples 12.2.5.1.2 內容範例Contents Examples 12.2.5.2 搜尋語法Search Syntax 12.3 Koha 搜尋索引Koha Search Indexes 13 外掛系統Plugin System 13.1 設定 Set up 14 關於Koha About Koha 14.1 伺服器資訊Server Information 14.2 Perl 模組Perl Modules 14.3 系統資訊System Information 15 應用核對清單Implementation Checklist 15.1 資料轉移Data Migration 15.2 管理組態Admin Configuration 15.3在地組態 Localization Configuration 15.4 流通組態Circulation Configuration 15.5 讀者組態Patron Configuration 15.6 編目組態Cataloging Configuration 15.7 權威記錄組態Authorities Configuration 15.8 搜尋組態Searching Configuration 15.9 線上公用目錄組態OPAC Configuration 15.9.1 線上公用目錄可編輯的區塊Editable OPAC Regions 15.10 強化內容組態Enhanced Content Configuration 15.11 採訪組態Acquisitions Configuration 15.12 期刊組態Serials Configuration 15.13 準備啟用Planning for Go-Live 16 安裝SOPAC2 SOPAC2 Installation 16.1 SOPAC2 導論SOPAC2 Introduction 16.2 導論Introduction 16.3 安裝 Locum 與 Insurge Installation of Locum and Insurge 16.3.1 相依性Dependencies 16.3.2 下載Download 16.3.3 新增資料庫Creation of the Database 16.3.4 同步資料來源名稱Sync DSN 16.3.5 安裝 Insurge Installation of Insurge 16.3.6 安裝 Locum Installation of Locum 16.4安裝 Koha 連結器 Installation of Koha Connector 16.5擷取記錄 Harvest Records 16.6 安裝 Sphinx Installation of Sphinx 16.6.1 相依性Dependencies 16.6.2 下載與編繹Download and Compile 16.6.3 新增使用者與群組 Creation of User and Group 16.6.4 Sphinx 演示The demon Sphinx 16.6.5 組態Configuration 16.6.6 索引文件Indexing documents 16.7 安裝 SOPAC2 Installation of SOPAC2 16.7.1 下載Download 16.7.2 安裝Installation 16.7.3 組態Configuration 17 工作排程Cron Jobs 17.1 工作排程Cron Jobs 17.1.1 搜尋 Search 17.1.1.1 重建索引 Rebuild Index 17.1.2 流通 Circulation 17.1.2.1 預約排序 Holds Queue 17.1.2.1.1 Perl 文件 Perl Documentation 17.1.2.2 逾期的預約Expired Holds 17.1.2.3 不保留的預約Unsuspend Holds 17.1.2.4 罰款 Fines 17.1.2.5 逾期太久Long Overdues 17.1.2.5.1 Perl 文件 Perl Documentation 17.1.2.6 追蹤所有借出 Track total check outs 17.1.2.6.1 Perl 文件 Perl Documentation 17.1.2.7 產生供離線流通用的讀者檔 Generate Patron File for Offline Circulation 17.1.3 讀者 Patrons 17.1.3.1 未確認的註冊 Unverified Registrations 17.1.3.2 未回覆的註冊 Unconfirmed Registrations 17.1.3.3 匿名讀者資料 Anonymize Patron Data 17.1.3.4 更新兒童讀者為成人讀者 Update Child to Adult Patron Type 17.1.3.4.1 Perl 文件 Perl Documentation 17.1.4通知 Notices 17.1.4.1 訊息排序Message Queue 17.1.4.2 預先通知 Advanced Notice 17.1.4.2.1 Perl 文件 Perl Documentation 17.1.4.3 逾期通知 Overdue Notice 17.1.4.3.1 Perl 文件 Perl Documentation 17.1.4.4 列印預約通知Print Hold Notices 17.1.4.5 Talking Tech 17.1.4.5.1 送出通知檔案Sending Notices File 17.1.4.5.1.1 Perl 文件 Perl Documentation 17.1.4.5.2 收到通知檔案Receiving Notices File 17.1.4.5.2.1 Perl 文件 Perl Documentation 17.1.5 處理借出籃 In Processing/Book Cart 17.1.5.1 Perl 文件 Perl Documentation 17.1.6 目錄 Catalog 17.1.6.1 檢查網址 Check URLs 17.1.6.1.1 Perl 文件 Perl Documentation 17.1.6.2 合併權威檔Merge Authorities 17.1.6.3 更新期刊 Serials Update 17.1.7 線上公用目錄 OPAC 17.1.7.1 RSS Feeds 17.1.7.2 權威瀏覽器Authorities Browser 17.1.7.3 主題/著者雲 Subject/Author Clouds 17.1.7.3.1 Perl 文件 Perl Documentation 17.1.8 系統管理 System Administration 17.1.8.1 清理資料庫Clean up Database 17.1.9 採訪 Acquisitions 17.1.9.1 清理舊的建議Clean up old suggestions 17.1.10 不使用的腳本語言 Deprecated scripts 18 網頁服務Web Services 18.1 開放典藏促進會後設資料擷取協定OAI-PMH 18.1.1 開放典藏促進會組態檔案範例Sample OAI Conf File 19 使用 SRU 伺服器Using the SRU server 19.1使用 SRU 伺服器 Using the SRU server 19.1.1 說明Explain 19.1.2 搜尋 Search 19.1.2.1 搜尋詳情 More details about Search 19.1.3 取得Retrieve A 系統偏好預設值 System Preference Defaults A.1 ISBD 預設值 ISBD Defaults A.1.1 MARC 預設值MARC Default A.1.2 UNIMARC 預設值 UNIMARC Default B 組態收條印表機 Configuring Receipt Printers B.1 Epson TM-T88III (3) 與 TM-T88IV (4) Printers For EpsonTM-T88III(3) & TM-T88IV(4) Printers B.1.1 印表機驅動程式 In the Print Driver B.1.2 Firefox 瀏覽器In Firefox B.2 Epson TM-T88II (2) 印表機 For EpsonTM-T88II(2) Printers B.2.1 Firefox 瀏覽器In Firefox B.3 Star SP542 印表機 For Star SP542 Printers B.3.1 安裝印表機Installing the Printer B.4 組態 Firefox列印收條 Configuring Firefox to Print to Receipt Printer C 通知範例Example Notice D 期刊範例Sample Serials D.1 Reader's Digest(0034-0375) D.2 People Weekly(6-0091) D.3 Et-Mol D.4 Backpacker (0277-867X) D.5 Keats-Shelley Journal (0453-4387) E 把 Koha 當成內容管理系統Using Koha as a Content Management System (CMS) E.1 設定 Setup E.1.1 排除困難 Troubleshooting E.1.2 短網址Bonus Points E.2 使用Usage E.2.1 新增頁面Adding Pages E.2.2 檢視頁面 Viewing your page E.2.3 範例Example E.2.4 實例Live Examples F 重設 Koha 資料庫Resetting the Koha Database F.1 截切資料表Truncate Tables F.2 重設 Zebra 索引 Resetthe Zebra Index G 重要連結Important Links G.1 Koha 相關 Koha Related G.2 編目相關Cataloging Related G.3 強化內容相關 Enhanced Content Related G.4 設計相關 Design Related G.5 報表相關 Reports Related G.6 安裝指南 Installation Guides G.7 其他Misc H Koha XSLT 館藏類型Koha XSLT Item Types I MarcEdit I.1 新增索書號前置符號Adding a prefix to call numbers I.2 匯入 Excel 資料 Importing Excel data into Koha I.2.1轉換 Excel 格式為 .mrk 格式 Converting from Excel format into .mrk format I.2.2 轉換 .mrk 格式為 .mrc 格式 Convert .mrk file to .mrc I.2.3 匯入 .mrc 格式 Import.mrc into Koha J Talking Tech J.1 Installation and Setup Instructions J.2 Sending Notices File J.3 Receiving Results File K OCLC 指引網站OCLC Connexion Gateway K.1 在koha設定OCLC服務 Setting up OCLC service on Koha K.2 在桌面設定OCLC Setting up your OCLC desktop client L 答客問FAQs L.1 展示 Display L.1.1 客製化館藏類型/容許值圖示 Custom Item Type/Authorized Value Icons L.1.2 客製化 Koha 圖示 Customizing Koha Images L.1.3 線上公用目錄展示欄位 OPAC Display Fields L.1.4 書目記錄展示的分欄 Subtitle Displayon Bib Records L.1.5 客製化館員介面標識 Customize Logo on Staff Client L.1.6 顯示讀者借出的條碼 Show patrons the barcodes of items they have checked out L.2 流通/通知 Circulation/Notices L.2.1 還書箱日期 Dropbox Date L.2.2 預約待取與預約佇列 Holds to Pull and Holds Queue L.2.3複製逾期通知 Duplicate Overdue Notices L.2.4 列印逾期通知 Printing Overdue Notices L.2.5 不能續借的館藏 Unable to Renew Items L.2.6 不能預約的館藏 Unable to Place Holds L.2.7 鍵盤捷徑 Keyboard Shortcuts L.2.8 簡訊通知 SMS Notices/Messages L.3 編目 Cataloging L.3.1 權威欄位 Authority Fields L.3.2 Koha 對照至MARC Koha to MARC Mapping L.3.3 書目記錄對照的館藏數 Number of Items Per Bib Record L.3.4 分析 Analytics L.4 採訪 Acquisitions L.4.1 預算執行進度Planning Categories L.5 期刊 Serials L.5.1 卷期模式 Advanced Patterns L.6 報表 Reports L.6.1 定義資料庫的代碼 Define Codes Stored in DB L.6.1.1 罰款表 Fines Table L.6.1.2 統計表 Statistics Table L.6.1.3 預約表 Reserves Table L.6.1.4 報表字典表 Reports Dictionary Table L.6.1.5 訊息表 Messages Table L.6.1.6 期刊表 Serial Table L.6.1.7 瀏覽器表格 Borrowers Table L.6.2 執行時參數 Runtime Parameters L.6.3 結果限制 Results Limited L.7 搜尋 Searching L.7.1 進階搜尋 Advanced Search L.7.1.1 掃瞄索引 Scan Indexes L.7.1.2 搜尋以字元開端的詞彙Searching for Terms that Start With a Character L.7.2 萬用字元搜尋 Wildcard Searching L.7.3 題名搜尋 Title Searching L.8 強化內容 Enhanced Content L.8.1 書目記錄功能要件內容 FRBRizing Content L.8.2 亞馬遜書店 Amazon L.8.2.1 亞馬遜書店全部內容 All Amazon Content L.9 系統管理 System Administration L.9.1 Zebra 工作排程的錯誤訊息 Errors in Zebra Cron L.9.2 開放 Z39.50 搜尋 Making Z39.50 Target Public L.9.3 排架位置容許值 Shelving Location Authorized Values L.9.4 為什麼需要容許值? Why do I need Authorized Values? L.9.5 如何清理對話表? How do I clean up the sessions table? L.10 硬體Hardware L.10.1條碼機 Barcode Scanners L.10.2印表機 Printers L.10.2.1 Koha 圖書館常用印表機Printers used by Koha libraries L.10.2.2 支援點字Braille Support L.10.2.3 其他支援 Additional Support M 延伸 Koha Extending Koha M.1 亞馬遜書店查詢 Amazon look up script for Koha libraries M.2 雲端鍵詞 Keyword Clouds M.3 Newest Titles Pull down M.4 Cataloging and Searching by Color N Koha與您的網站Koha and Your Website N.1 從網站搜尋Koha Koha search on your site O GNU 通用公共許可證第三版 GNU General Public License version 3 表List of Tables 6 編目Cataloging 6.1 編目準則 Cataloging Guide 6.2 Koha 嵌入館藏資料 Koha Embedded Holdings Data 12 搜尋Searching 12.1 屬性 Attributes # 12.2 索引 Indexes